


Tokki

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: In their new home, Hana gets a peculiar Idea that Angela doesn’t agree to… at first. Domestic Hanamercy Fluffs~





	Tokki

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Short little domestic HanaMercy fluffs! I thought of them getting a pet, and I couldn't stop wanting to write it! So here you go~

“Please, Angie~?” 

“Hana… We’ve barely moved in and you _already_ want a pet this badly?” 

“It’ll be cute! And I don’t have advertisement deals for months! I’ll take care of it good while you work, I promise~!!” 

Harassing her fiancée, Hana was begging Angela as they brought boxes in from a moving truck. It was just a few extra pieces that they wanted to take out themselves rather than with help from other Overwatch members. Hana wanted a pet rabbit. A domestic dwarf rabbit in particular. Angela was unsure if it was the proper thing to do, given they still had to put her family home back together, and bring their own belongings in and settle properly. Just because the house had been bare for nearly 30 years doesn’t mean they didn’t have plenty of work to do. 

“Can it _please_ wait until after we get everything settled Liebling?” Angela finally put down her last box on the old kitchen table. “I know you’re excited, but please, one step at a time. We can’t take care of a little animal like that until we have everything where we need it, at least furniture wise.” 

“I’m not hearing a no!” Hana smiled, plopping her box in the same spot before moving to shut the front door. Thankfully, it was summer, so there was hardly any chill outside despite being near the Swiss Alps. Hana slipped her hands in her back pockets while Angela sat in a dining chair to catch herself. A combat medic still got tired after lifting so many pounds, after all. 

Smiling down at her tilted angel, Hana kissed Angela’s cheek and moved over to the kitchen to fetch them both water bottles. Leaning over the table to smile at Angela, the young gamer bounced on her legs for some sort of bartering response. The swiss knew this, and sighed. “Its a no _for now_ , Hana.” 

That brought about a pout from the gamer. “Come on, Pleaaaaase” 

“No, Hana.” Angela responded once more, sipping down her water afterwards. Her fiancée whined again, leaning against the table further, just enough for it to creek. She had been waiting for years, bit, oh well… 

“Fiiiiine” She finally submitted, and sighed. She got up and kissed Angela on the cheek, then peered at one of the boxes on the table with quite the shit eating grin. “... Can we get the blankets and toys out first then?” 

 

“Hana Song!” 

.

.

.

 

Three weeks into their new home, Angela pulled into the driveway and shut off the car with a soft groan. First days back to work were hell. They were even more hellish when the first thing to do is a six hour trauma surgery. Of course other events happened that drained the Swiss doctor’s energy reserves, and all she wanted to do was go inside and cuddle up next to her adoring lover. 

Jiggling the tricky doorknob, Angela let herself in and was alerted to a rather… strange noise. 

“It’s okay baby, it’s just Angie!” 

“What….?” Angela murmured tiredly, setting her purse on the couch before Hana rounded the corner. In her arms was a small little fuzzball, that Angela _very_ quickly identified. Her face grew a little upset. “Hana. I said we’d discuss it after we unpacked.” 

The young soldier grinned as the little bundle of fur in her arms twitched, and Angela saw little brown eyes buried in soft vanilla fur. The little dwarf bunny shook in Hana’s grasp, and she held it out carefully for Angela to pet. “C’mon, give him a pet. You’ll love him.” 

A deep, frustrated sigh rattled from the tired blonde’s chest, and she glanced at the pet through one eye. The little rabbit’s ears were a little more relaxed now, and his nose twitched slowly as if he was trying to sniff Angela out. Now that she was home for a few moments, the distinct smell of fresh feeding pellets and ‘litter’ of a rabbit cage filled her nose too, meaning that Hana really had planned it out. She could at least give her lover credit, she knew what the rabbit needed just based on the smell alone. 

Sighing once more, Angela reached a hand out and rubbed her thumb over the small rabbit’s nose, almost feeling her lips curl up as his eyes closed in slight happiness. The shakiness from the front door opening subsided as the newcomer gave him pets. “... What’s his name, Liebling?” 

Hana giggled a little. “I haven’t given him one yet! I thought we could do it together, since I knew you’d be mad I brought him home. I thought it could be like… naming a baby” Hana smiled, and even a little blush came over her face. 

“A.. A baby?” Angela blinked, her own face lighting up in a bright red shade, even her ears were alight. The younger woman laughed at the reaction, and stepped a little closer so Angela could continue giving the new pet some love. 

“He’s just a baby. I wanted to make the joke. Still, what do you think, Angela?” She blinked her big brown eyes up at Angela, and the doctor glanced between both pairs. Thinking on any sort of historic meanings she could come up with, a sudden smirk graced her features. 

“Sigrún. Your own little secret victory on me today” Angela teased her, and decided to boop Hana’s nose with a finger before she continued to pet the little rabbit in Hana’s arms. 

The boop left Hana slightly disoriented, but she blinked and grinned wide. “Sigrún huh? I like it! Isn’t that from some mythology?” 

“Norse viking mythology. Some of my favorites.” Angela commented as she took the little bunny from Hana’s arms. Sigrún, as he was now named, became a bit shaken up again at the movement, but once he felt the gentle warmth of Angela’s own bosom versus Hana’s from having a car heater on it, he seemed to nuzzle into it. Angela giggled as if it ticked, and Hana grinned brightly. 

She pulled herself up just enough to give Angela a kiss on her cheek, and gave her butt a quick swat as a joke. “Go ahead and relax with him, Cheonsa. I’ve had all day with him and you should get to know him. I’ll heat up the leftovers, okay?” 

“Mm…” Angela hummed, rubbing Sigrún’s little forehead some more until the bunny closed his eyes in seeming bliss. “Sounds like a plan, Liebe.” 

Smiling softly, Hana made her way into the kitchen to fumble about in there while her loving significant other got comfortable. At least that’s what Hana hoped she was doing. She only had to be in there for five minutes or so, before bringing a bowl of Angela’s favorite homestyle meal over to her. Upon the sight, Hana had to hold back a giggle and refrain from dropping her bowl. 

Angela was already peacefully asleep, snuggled deep in the plush chair, with little Sigrún snuggled up on her chest. Not wishing to disrupt the scene, Hana put the bowl on the coffee table and reached for the throw blanket on the other chair, pulling it over her angels legs. A soft sleepy hum came from Angela’s throat, and that's all it took for Hana to know Angela was appreciative of the gesture, and the new furry addition to the family.


End file.
